Video streaming can waste network resources. For example, many people request video data for delivery to their mobile devices. However, the video data is often sent into a cellular or other broadband network and routed perhaps hundreds of miles, even though a mobile device is within feet of a WI-FI® or other peer-to-peer network. Cellular and network bandwidth are unnecessarily consumed and transmission delay and jitter may be introduced.